HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Mind
Mind Spectrum - Neuromancy The spectrum of mind controls thoughts and dreams. There is something particular about the mind of creatures that are not just sentient, but that have a living soul separate and apart from their physical body. This aspect of these creatures, created in the image of the Almighty God according to some, is eternal and as such has great power over the material world. The mind is the interface between the body and this spiritual component of some creatures. A strong mind can also have a powerful influence over weaker minds. Like Biomancers, those who make a pact to use only mind magic exclusively, gain special abilities and limitations. Such a sorcerer is referred to as a Neuromancer. On Loar, this means they have access to a range of mind-based spells almost immediately (all Mind Spell Skills start with 2 TP), they gain a +5 to all spells beginning with the tele- prefix. Neuromancy has no Realm, at least that has been discovered yet. Only one Neuromancer has ever achieved Incarnate state on Loar, and this immediately upon making the pact, but they have not been heard from since leaving after a short conversation with every Neuromancer within Loar. Failure to maintain the same kind of pact with Neuromancy that the primal elements have with their elements weakens the Neuromancer and they become a normal mage. Mind Damage Mental damage often times translates into physical damage to living things with a mind. However, it more likely does damage to the mind equivalent to that of the body. A creature with a mind that is reduced to zero Life by mental damage has their mind severed from their bodies and only extraordinary circumstances can reverse this. Barring that, a number of Mind spells directly attack Primary Characteristics not related to the body instead of physical Life: Personality (PRS), Wisdom (WIS), and Intelligence (INT). Mind vs. Body Mind is the interface between the soul and the body and as such can affect the Body. However, even though it is considered a superior form of existence, Mental magic gains no special advantage over Body and suffers no disadvantages except in very specific cases. Mind vs. Spirit Mind is the interface between the soul and the body and as such can be affected by Spirit. However, because of its connection to the material realm, Mind magic gains no special advantages over the Spirit or Spirit-based constructs and creatures. Spirit magic, on the other hand, will usually have dominance over minds or mind-based magic. Spirit-based skills gain 1d10 vs Mind-based skills. Mind vs. Chaos Mind magic is ultimately logical, based in reason and cause-effect relationships between the mind and the material world. Chaos is generally illogical, unpredictable, and as such is hard to affect. * Damage against Chaos-based creatures and constructs is half. * There is a -5 penalty on all checks against Chaos-based opposing checks. Mind vs. Arcane Mind and Arcane magic are both inherently logical, patterned, and predictible. They share a lot of commonalities, including a number of spells that simulate each other (only differing by the nature of the spell). Mental and Arcane share a neutral relationship with each other. Mind vs. Eldritch Due to the nature of Eldritch things, the dark realms of demons and other evil things where passion and emotion tend to overrule reason, Mind-based magic tend to be far less effective against Eldritch-born things. * All mind-based damage is halved and in some cases completely ignored. * There are some cases where attempting to use Mind magic to subdue a relatively powerful Eldritch being has instead anchored the Mind-mage to the being and they have lost their soul to it. Mental vs. Voidmancy Many of the creatures created by Voidmancy are lifeless constructs, anti-life, and as such have no minds of their own. These are generally the lower forms of Voidwrought, which are all immune to Mind magic. However, higher order Voidwrought who still retain their minds (e.g. Voidmancers, Vampyres, etc.) are normally effected unless otherwise specifically stated. Certain creatures that are little more than a disembodied mind suffer double damage from Mind spells that deal damage. See the spell and creature descriptions for further information. Mind Spell List -=A=- * Astral Field * Astral Journey * Attunement -=B=- * Banish * Bind * Blessing -=C=- * Calm * Cause Emotion * Charm * Clairsentience * Command * Commune * Control * Curse -=D=- * Daze * Delayed Spell * Destroy * Detection * Discern * Disguise * Disruption * Dispel * Dreamwalk * Dreamweave -=E=- * Expulsion -=F=- * -=G=- * -=H=- * Heal * Hypnosis -=I=- * Immobilize * Imprint -=J=- * -=K=- * -=L=- * Levitation * Locate * Lore -=M=- * -=N=- * Null Detection -=O=- * Obfuscate * Obliterate -=P=- * -=Q=- * -=R=- * -=S=- * Scry * Sleep * Symbol -=T=- * -=U=- * -=V=- * -=W=- * Ward -=X=- * Xamitage -=Y=- * Yearning -=Z=- * Zeitgeist * Zenithon * Zone Navigation Primal Spectra * Air * Earth * Fire * Water Life Spectra * Body * Mind * Soul * Flora * Fauna Natural Spectra * Chemical * Electromagnetic * Gravity * Nuclear * Space * Time Deep Spectra * Arcane * Chaos * Eldritch * Order * Void Primary Navigation * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes